1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape cartridge, and in particular to control of debris within a magnetic tape cartridge.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
An important reason for the use of an enclosed cartridge in the magnetic recording art is to protect the magnetic tape from particles, dust and debris present in the environment. Such particles when adherent to the tape during recording or playback result in dropout and loss of signal due to separation of the tape surface from the magnetic head. While the tape is protected from the outside environment by the enclosed cartridge, by the same token, detritus such as magnetic oxide particles from the magnetic coating, conductive particles from the backside of the tape, and metal or ferrite particles due to head wear, are retained within the cartridge. The presence of these particles is similarly detrimental to recorder operation in causing dropouts, signal loss, and accelerated head wear due to abrasion.